More Than Just a Commitment
by darkwings09
Summary: [Oneshot][Royai] After chance encounters that involved miracles, pencils and strawberries, things just keep on going better and better as these bring out the best of them.


**More than Just Commitment**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimers: I do not, and never will, own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just want to turn their world upside-down, inside out .**

**One word: Royai. It truly rocks my socks (Lol). This is my entry fic for I:U's 'Three words to three' contest. Oh, one more thing, this is my very first FMA fanfiction. So please spare me the tomatoes if ever the characters are OOC.**

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Rounds of gunshots echoed throughout the scorching hot campsite like loud thunder claps. Throngs of military men (and women, since nowadays, military life won't be complete without them) lined up in jagged lines, waiting for the colonel's orders impatiently. Colonel Roy Mustang, however, merely looked ahead of the wreckage, his eyes meticulous of the others who are out there, holding on for their dear life, clutching on their only weapon of defense.

Frankly, he _never _dared to go on battles like this, having his men under his commands, watching them pull the trigger, then die out there in the cold ruthless wrath of war, splattering pails of blood. But it was his only choice, his job and his path to becoming the renowned fuhrer. There's nothing more to argue with it, and even no point upon doing it.

He still prayed that what's left with this entire platoon will be from now on.

Then his head instinctively turned to his first lieutenant's direction, earning a small salute from her. Amidst the huge ruckus surrounding them, he still manage to break out a slight smirk, his eyes diverting from her image to his men, from Second lieutenant Havoc to Warrant officer Falman. They wore that serious but determined expression on their faces, quite sure and ready for the aftermath. But still, his heart pounded against his chest. He was feeling uncertainty and uneasy.

But…

He predicted this kind of situation. They were ready, as always.

"Whatever happens out there, be sure to stick together"

They nodded, one by one, and then stared at him in crisp silence.

After signaling his command, they parted midways, followed by the sonorous footsteps of soldiers running across in small groups, scattering like eager lions out for the kill, hungry for power and victory.

Then bullets rained down at them.

A snap of his fingers would do the trick, just somehow. And so he did, but only sent a few percentage of the nemesis to burning hell. He cursed everything under his breath, cursed the sudden outbreak of war and cursed the circumstances enveloping them all. His hand traveled all the way to the bricked wall, holding on for support.

"Taisa!"

He looked back, and saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye heading towards him very cautiously. He gazed at her sternly, and asked if something's wrong, whatever it is. She shook her head, and instead broke out a small, concerned smile.

…

Another gunshot was heard. It took him a few seconds to react on this, but was shoved away with much force, causing sand to grit under his boots, causing dusts and microbes to go along with it.

She had pushed him away.

Because of the plain fact that she had held on her duty to protect him, whether by physical or mental means. And she ought to do it, to serve, to aid and even to risk her life for him.

He had been too reckless to act in response. He had been too absorbed with himself to recognize his surroundings.

Her figure fell down the arid hard ground, emitting a thump of a sound. He rushed to her aid, trailed by Havoc, who insisted on protecting both of them and asking Roy to help her back to her feet. Roy felt dumbfounded, but he urged his body to move.

As he settled her head on his lap, after which he murmured 'I'm sorry' to her. She held on the almost thick material against her chest, clutching on her wound desperately, biting her lower lip to refrain gasps of pain from escaping her mouth. It burns like hell, like how fearful scarlet tongues of fire would consume a doomed building.

Her amber eyes urgently stared at his onyx ones, assuming that she will be fine, just fine. He resented that, still. And he certainly won't agree with that one. Nope, not in a decade.

His gloves were soaked with her blood. The blood that she risked to save him, the one that she used to push him towards the top. He sent a death glare towards the tang of blood that he managed to get after laying his hands on her. The somewhat sticky trace of blood that left him cradling her in his lap and his arms.

"It was my entire fault… If I could've been more careful-" he uttered to her, but without plucking all the courage to do so. He stared at her eyes, which was filled with…what? Concern? Regret?

"It's nobody's fault, sir. It was my duty-" Riza interrupted him as few traces of blood trickled from her mouth. He was terrified to witness this, and alarmed at the same time. He couldn't bear to look at her like that. Then reality hit him hard as he heard other commotions ahead of them.

"…To protect…" she continued before unconsciousness enveloped its wings to block out the pain devouring her. But she knew miracle has to do with it, because somewhere in her brain tells her that the wound's not that fatal. As her eyes slowly squeezed to shut, he called upon her name.

"Lieutenant!"

No response came. His voice sounded little compared to the boisterous noise of the gunshots showering over his men. Screams and pleads of surrender became wild, causing them to linger in his mind for long. He stared at her face, her mouth and then to her soft silky hair.

He vowed to himself that whoever shed the blood of his dear ones again would pay dearly. Very dearly.

"Colonel"

His bangs covered his eyes. He never wished for something like this to happen.

"Colonel!"

Havoc shifted from his earlier position then faced Roy slightly. Then his frown deepened after seeing him. Roy snapped at his eyes in alarm, then lowering his gaze in apology.

"The medics are on their way now" Havoc drifted furthermore, pulling once again his trigger, producing another gunshot which shed another tangs of blood, "…Try to think."

It was all he can do at this period of time. To protect what was left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Mustang dragged his feet towards the hospital room, releasing heavy footsteps against the floor, his head hanging low for some reasons. Then all harsh memories came flying back to his supposedly empty mind. Her blood soaking his thin gloves, her amber orbs boring down to his onyx ones. Her faint words sinking in his mind. How bullets of fire roared in the skies like thunder.

He slightly shook his head, and walked the rest of his way through the tranquil hallway.

Afterwards, he had reached her respective room, his hand automatically reached for the doorknob, then stopped midway, still unsure of what to do next. But his conscience got the better of him, and so he did as what he should have done.

When he opened the door open, having finally gathered the courage to do so. He glanced sideways before proceeding in, and when he found out that nobody else got there before him, he practically walked in.

The room was fully clad with the scent of roses and citrus fruits, but most specifically with darkness. He then stared outside the window. Tonight's going to be a full moon, right? There's no doubt.

His eyes fell to the lump on the hospital bed, concluding it as Riza Hawkeye. He vigilantly approached the bad, pulled a chair beside it, and then slumped his back on it. He tucked his hand under his chin, and stared at her face once more, this time, the moon illuminated it.

There was a strand of her blonde hair straight out down to her mouth, touching her lips. Bewildered, he carefully moved it, gaining contact against her frail skin.

Then a knock on the door triggered his senses.

"E-Excuse me, but…" the nurse fidgeted, and looked down at her shoes. A light smirk tugged the corners of his lips, but not too wide, "…do you need anything more, sir?"

"…Miracle…"

"I beg your pardon, sir…?"

"More than anything else, a miracle" he said without reluctance or whatsoever, turning back to _his_ lieutenant. There was utter sureness present in his voice, but she merely gazed at his figure before proceeding.

And then she realized something about what he was saying. She smiled, and then left the couple without a word. It was privacy after all.

His hand slid slyly down to hers, baring no subordination no longer. From within the soft comfortable blanket such bonds were even made deeper, and something more compassionate. And it was all he could ever ask for today as he, too, fell into deep slumber.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Torrents of rain poured from the vast gray skies down to the dry but moist ground in soft clatters. Handfuls of people ran to and fro, seeking dried out shelters from the natural occurrence. It was another one of those days when you'll simply wish that you were safely tucked beneath your blanket, head lay gently on the soft cushion, eyes gazed ruefully on the old-fashioned window, watching the tiny raindrops as they go pitter-patter against the polished window.

Lieutenant Hawkeye watched his back as he faced the window. She knew he despised rain; the terrible weather that caused his past to pursue him down and even to guzzle him like mad. She clutched on her pencil that she used nowadays for drafting her work before the real thing as she called on his attention.

Roy felt troubled with this. It's been raining all week. And it was a couple of weeks before since Hawkeye's release from the hospital. It was his entire fault, as he can recall.

"Sir?"

He didn't turned back to heed her call. And this throbs her head. Brooding during this climate never benefited both of them; in fact, it even made her feel worse. She breathed in and out, inhaled and exhaled. This time, she called louder.

"Taisa?"

No response came. This hurts her even more.

"Roy Mustang…"

Then realism hit him as he turned, his onyx eyes snapping to hers in alarm. She broke out a sigh, and then asked him if what was the true matter. He simply shook his head.

"No. Nothing a truckload of chamomile tea couldn't fix, lieutenant" he answered, this time forcing a smile. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. As he glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, it will always fall on her wounded side first. As if it was telling him something.

"We're like pencils of the military, sir," she uttered, and he was confused. She knew why he's gloomy like this at this very moment. He was still blaming himself for her inflicted wound. And it was her job to aid him stray out of the topic.

"It seems to me that I don't even understand what you're saying, lieutenant" he said while capturing that troubled look on his subordinate's face.

"What I mean is… We are they're instruments. Like _pencils_. There are mistakes and failures we make almost day-to-day, sir, actually…" she pointed out, now flashing a smile, then turning her gaze from him to the pencil. He understands where this is leading. But he didn't bother to say.

"…That's why there's constantly an eraser in every pencil, sir. To erase harsh memories. Can't you see the resemblance between us military dogs and such tools for writing?" she further added, now determined to tell him, lifting the pencil in her hand as an added outcome.

He lowered his gaze as if in regret. But a smirk crept on his face.

"I'm afraid there would be a storm coming this very night, _lieutenant,_" he told her with a furtive smirk, "…you have to stay here for tonight"

Riza widened her eyes as she tried to remain calm and cool as ever.

"Pervert…" she cursed under her breath, but was relieved that he's finally gaining his senses back. She stood up enthusiastically and then stared up at him.

"Care for a tea?" she said. And he was too preoccupied to deny it.

"Tea would be just fine" he replied, and with that, he stride towards her with great anticipation. They walked alongside with each other, in this quiet shimmering night, through the hallway. This is sufficient for now. It seems not hard to be a pencil just for one night after all.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Footsteps echoed throughout the edifice's hallway.

It's been almost four weeks since Lieutenant Hawkeye's release from the hospital. Well, everyone seems to be full of bliss once again, and none was happier than Black Hayate itself. But still, strings of bad luck might come across her path. Especially when tomorrow's coincidentally Valentines Day. Sheer joy.

"Oh no…Elizabeth-chan's fuming again" Roy mockingly assumed, and he was wearing that Cheshire grin, which left her no other choice but to scoop her gun from her holster and shoot his head off with it. It was another typical day in the lives of the 'dogs' of the military.

"Sir, call me _Elizabeth-chan _again and I'll shoot your head off. And I demand you to finish your papers now. Now or else" she responded, but more softly than she could ever do so. A small smile graced her features, although Roy was anxious enough to glance at her direction because of the gun situated near his head, with merely three inches apart.

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a rather loco Havoc dancing like a frivolous teenager, obviously happy indeed. Roy thought he was going nuts.

"I do believe something's the matter with Havoc. Isn't that right, lieutenant?" Roy said, his eyes fixed on her amber ones. She gave him a rather confused look, and then tore her gaze from him to Havoc, who was then dancing like an idiot, or perhaps far more than it is.

"Ha! Beat that, colonel Mustang, I have a DATE for tomorrow's occasion!" Havoc exclaimed, his hands banging Roy's desk, must to the owner's annoyance. He flashed a devious grin, and Roy grunted. He doesn't even care, in fact. Like he wanted to know, in any rate.

"So…your point is?" He simply said, with his trademark grimace plastered on his face. Havoc snorted at this, and then wrinkled his nose in confusion, "…As if you're the only one in Central that has a date"

"Wha-"

"…Of course, I, too, have one. Got that?" He continued as stared plainly at his amused Lieutenant Hawkeye, who in turn, looked still cool and collected as ever.

Havoc felt speechless, but still feigned it as clear as possible.

"We'll see about that," he then said, a playful smirk tugging the corners of his lips.

The next moment came by in crisp silence. Only the traces of Mustang's pen were heard as he scribbled on and on. Hawkeye, on the other hand, stirred at the coffee mug on her hand, rather troubled by the fact that someone she vowed to protect has a _date._

That's why she despised the event.

--------------------------------------------------------

The early sun shone brightly as hordes of birds chirp uncontrollably in pairs. It was another one of those glorious days. Hawkeye shifted unknowingly from her earlier position to the window. The sun's effulgence reached her state, which somehow woke her up. She peeked through her blanket, her hand slightly shoving the soft material from her body.

She readily sat on the bed, her amber eyes trailing her black canine friend. Hayate barked happily, and then jumped to bed, stumbled at first, but proceeded on nuzzling his master. She beamed a small smile, and then laid him back to her bed.

She stood up, went straight to the bathroom, and the rest was history.

----------------------------------------------------------

She loomed towards the Colonel's room. But stayed put, as she was about to twist the doorknob to open. She paused in the briefest instant. And then the moment her superior was certainly waiting for…

Today's… _Valentines Day, _right?

Strange. She has that weird feeling all of a sudden.

She pushed the thoughts aside then and carried on opening the door.

Mustang perked his head up to glance at his subordinate as she kept the door shut. Hawkeye looked confused at the sudden serious aura enveloping her superior, and was astonished to find him early this morning. Oops… she had taken the fall for his trap. _Holy Crap…_

He has to keep the serious expression on his face. He must feign a little pure innocence. But he can't help it… he.has.to.

"Please lieutenant, just this once" he pleaded furthermore, but still as cool and collected in the process. He had a truckload of papers to attend to and stacks of other things to write on. But he also has to fix things including a 'dating' affair.

"No. Not until you finish your paper works, sir" she said, assuring superiority and firmness in her voice. Deep inside, she was hurt, and what pains her even more was the fact that he simply didn't care.

_Wrong_

After many insists and pleads of nothingness, she heaved out a heavy sigh. There's no other choice left, even if she did try her strict regimen (plus the fact that she ought to place the mouth of her pistol just behind his head). She has to let him go, and do all those dirty paper works by herself. In the meantime, he felt a tiny pang on his chest. He doesn't… mean to push her this far, does he? Man, his conscience is plaguing him. But so absorbed is he in himself that he overcame it.

"I owe you one, lieutenant. Thanks" he coolly stated before straightening his ebony black cloak, and then giving one final sly smirk on her before disappearing through the main door.

She sat on the chair without uttering a word and grunting complaint. She simply has to do the task she was assigned for. Her hand reached for the pen, but ceased halfway when she spotted a little white envelope. She's positively not into snooping around other people's businesses. But this one's different.

She slightly held the piece of envelope and then opened it gently. The sweet scent of strawberry aroused her. And it was in its fault. She felt _odd _in some way.

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy quirked a brow as he spotted his 'date' (Or at least with what he concluded. But not really much) running towards him, waving her dainty hands to him, her chocolate brown hair swaying. He's not really that impressed. Because he felt something is missing… literally.

Well, ok, sure, he might be sort of glad to have this girl beside him for today. But his _heart _longs for somebody else. And he wasn't very sure who she is. He ought to imagine the look of her, but came up with something blank instead.

He then kept his crisp tranquility, and only let the girl he's dating speak, rant and talk about almost anything and everything. He only found out today that she's a blabbermouth.

A smirk crept over his features. Wonder how his _Elizabeth-chan _copes up with his damned papers.

…

…

He stopped and checked his steps first before turning his gaze on a baker's shop.

_Strawberry_

It reminded him of something very valuable. Something priceless. _Someone_

…Who prefers eating strawberry flavored stuffs?

He took his imagination once more to its peak and pictured in his head his trustworthy subordinate- no, lieutenant, Hawkeye. Her dark amber orbs that left him searching for his past childhood reminiscence, and there she was a part of him. A hefty part of him.

"Wait. Just wait"

He commanded to his date, before stepping inside the shop, much to her surprise. The air inside was filled with the tangy fruity aroma of strawberries. And before he knew it, he was already choosing one such flavored cake. Without it, he'll remain unsatisfied.

"What kind, sir?"

Roy turned towards the old man with that grayish hair, almost chinky eyes, and wrinkled face. It reminds him of his superior Grumman, who turns out to be Riza's grandfather, whom he learned his 'playboy' tactics and ways. He slightly snickered before he straightens himself up.

"…Cake. More than anything else"

The man brightened up.

"Of course, of course. Many ordered these delicacies more than anything else. You're a lucky one, boy," he chuckled as he awkwardly went back to his baking lair, leaving his customer in utter disbelief.

Talk about strawberries.

---------------------------------------------------

The sun was salmon and hazy in the west when Roy returned from his tiring date. Come to think of it, he was dragged all day long by this girl who hadn't been attuned to his pleads of 'I'm tired' or even 'Let go of me'. He was feeling weary, but he ought to show up in the base.

"You're back"

He yanked his head towards his respective desk and found Riza sitting on his chair upon opening the door. He scrutinized her first. Her blonde hair is tussled, and she looked worn out. But the glaring salmon rays of the sun illuminated her face, which made her looked like fine.

And…

She has a flair for stating the obvious.

He nodded slightly. And then headed for the bathroom to change back to his heavy equipped military suit matched with his coal black coat. She watched him as he dragged his steps towards the said room, and a sigh escaped from her lips.

…

After minutes of changing back to military dogs and such, he slumped back to the couch, and stared at the ceiling for a while. He felt like using the array right now.

"Where's Havoc?" he suddenly blurted out.

"…Gone with his date, I presume" she quickly replied, picking up another paper with nonchalance.

"Oh…"

He stood up, took the bundle in his hands and stride towards her. She stared at him bluntly and then became baffled.

"Sir?"

"This is an order, lieutenant. Come outside"

"But-"

"Now," he demanded with superiority in his sharp voice.

She stood up and trailed after him, quite puzzled upon his sudden behavior. What had he eaten for lunch? Melted cheese? Or maybe even Goof Rasta. Whatever.

After minutes of walking without even uttering a single word, they stopped by the tall prim Cherry Blossoms tree. She was now getting all confused about this. As the Zephyr wind blew past her face, pinkish tiny petals floats along with it. He looked at her through his shoulder with a stony expression on his face.

"Tell me, do you like strawberries… by any chance?" he murmured loud enough for her to hear. She was literally rooted on the ground. Have she heard right? She means- it's kinda out of character for her superior to say such an obnoxious question. Well, maybe except for when he becomes jolly out of the blue.

She slowly nod her head. It's true.

He gradually sat beside the tree and then motioned her to do the same thing.

A furtive smirk graced his features. He won't let this circumstances slip away from his hands that easily. Nope, not this time.

"Permission to decline, sir?"

"No"

"I guess you can't permit me to go against your rules, _Taisa"_

"You're damned smart, lieutenant. Can't go against my quirkiness got that?"

"Figures" with that, she willingly sat beside him, but he was, in fact, a bit closer. Too close for her comfort. She warned him, and he sneakily obliged.

"Strawberry… cake?"

He gave her a nod. And there she was again, stating the obvious.

"Roy Mustang… May I ask what kind of-" she stared dumbfounded at him before he cut her off.

"As a token of my gratitude. Alright?" he replied swiftly, having guessed her soon-to-be question. He chunked a spoonful of strawberry goodness and stunningly shoves it gently to her mouth. She squirmed, and the twitched her brows. Why the hell is he doing this in the first place?

She pouted, but deep inside, she was glad that he's been here beside her…

…And that he found the answer to his heart's little riddle. Love as he finally knew what it meant when Riza Hawkeye gave her whole devotion and life for him.

**----------------------------------------------------**

** OWARI**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark-chan here! Eto… I guess I have nothing more nonsense to blurt out XD. And I hope you enjoyed this fic. Domou Arigatou! Wait- I need feedbacks, whether be it flames or plain reviews. Just thanks for everything.**

**Darkwings09**


End file.
